Eve y Servamp
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Sleepy Ash nunca había tenido una existencia fácil, su pasado lo atormentaba y ya no estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto al matar al creador de todos los Servamps, o lo que sería lo mismo, su padre. Algo similar sucedía con Lawlees, desde que muriera Ophelia en vano, es incapaz de confiar en los humanos.¿Qué sintieron cuando Licht y Mahiru, sus Eves, pudieron salvarlos de


**Kuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca pensó ser recogido de la calle por un adolescente, un chiquillo de unos quince o dieciséis que le había visto abandonado y le había llevado a su casa pensando que era un gato cualquiera.

No sabía que al ponerle un nombre y aquel cascabel se convertiría automáticamente en su Eve temporal, por supuesto no tenía ni idea de que en realidad era un vampiro, y en inicio lo demostró intentando apalearle con una escoba, señalándole como intruso.

Tampoco imaginó que sería su Eve definitivo cuando recurrió a él para salvarle de aquel mago payaso, obligándole a beber su sangre.

Siendo sinceros, Shirota Mahiru le sorprendía con sus acciones. Le había comentado que le gustaban las cosas sencillas, y tener un Servamp —algo que ya había asimilado y no podía evitar— era de todo menos simple.

Añadido a eso, Tsubaki había aparecido proclamándose el octavo Servamp y casi mata al muchacho.

Pensó que este correría asustado —como cualquier otro adolescente— y se escondería debajo de sus sábanas, temblando de miedo.

Sin embargo, había demostrado ser, o demasiado bueno o simplemente un tonto, al querer enfrentar a Melancolía y pararle los pies.

Incluso había hecho una alianza con Lujuria y Orgullo junto a sus Eves, y había logrado obtener un arma, aunque era muy gracioso que esta fuera una escoba y no una espada, como seguramente habría esperado.

Sin embargo, cuando su Eve quiso aliarse con Lawless, él supo que le sería imposible al ver que aún le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido en el pasado, y su encuentro hizo salir viejas heridas que se había esforzado por ocultar.

A partir de ese momento, sus inseguridades y miedos empezaron a resurgir.

Inseguridad por no saber si había hecho lo correcto, si había decidido bien.

Miedo a que Mahiru lo descubriera y le repudiara por ello, al igual que Lawless.

Porque había llegado a apreciar profundamente a su Eve. Era su amigo, alguien que confiaba en él sin dudar, y sabía que, si conocía su pasado, nada sería lo mismo.

Conociendo su filosofía de querer tomar el lado con menos muertes posibles, definitivamente no le perdonaría el haber asesinado a su creador.

Todo aquello hizo que su cuerpo quedara encerrado en aquella bola de cristal, la que hacía como barrera entre él y el mundo para no enfrentar sus temores, para ocultarse de sus problemas.

Sí, era muy cobarde.

Era un cobarde que se escondía de lo que debía enfrentar y se esforzaba por evitar.

Pero pese a sus intentos, Mahiru acabó por descubrirlo. Vio con sus propios ojos todo lo que había deseado ocultarle, y sólo pudo evitar que observara aquella escena tan sangrienta.

No quería que le detestara más.

Se había preparado para el rechazo de su Eve, de que este desistiera al fin de sacarle de aquel cristal. Se había planteado el quedarse en aquel rincón su eterna vida, donde nadie podía molestarle y no podrían juzgarle.

Sin embargo, Mahiru volvió a sorprenderle al tenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

Él quería que le dijeran que no había estado equivocado, que había tomado la decisión correcta. Quizá así podría vivir en paz consigo mismo.

No fueron esas palabras las que salieron de los labios del castaño, sino todo lo contrario.

Le dijo que había errado, que no estaba bien.

Y pese a todo, era tal vez la respuesta que había estado esperando sin saberlo.

Porque no le rechazó. No le dio la espalda. Le dio un golpe, le dijo que lo enfrentarían juntos, que tomara valor para salir de ahí y remendar su error.

Le afirmó que no estaba solo.

Le aceptó de nuevo, con todo su pasado incluido y le llamó por su nombre con una radiante sonrisa.

Sería problemático, quizá demasiado ingenuo y a veces algo torpe, pero Mahiru le había dado una oportunidad y una identidad.

Era por eso, porque ya no era Sleepy Ash, el mayor de los Servamps que mató a su creador.

Era Kuro, el Servamp de Shirota Mahiru, quien remediaría su error del pasado acompañado de su Eve.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut~. Veamos, tengo que decirlo.**

 **AMO CON MI KOKORO A KURO VALE. LLORE CON EL CAP 9 A RIOS AL VER ASI A MI KURO.**

 **Bien, esto sera una historia con dos partes, esta con Kuro sería la primera y con Hyde la segunda.**

 **Esto en principio porque quienes leen mis otros fics ya sabran que tengo una hermosa amiga que me obliga a continuar el 99% de lo que publico XD.**

 **Bien~.**

 **¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


End file.
